


How Morgoth Seduced Sauron

by ATMachine (orphan_account)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: Morgoth is more perceptive than most of the Valar.Words by me; story dictated posthumously by JRR Tolkien via Illuminati ancestral memory.





	How Morgoth Seduced Sauron

In the beginning of Arda, before the destruction of the Trees and when Melkor still dwelt in Valinor, he noticed that of all the students of Aulë, the brightest and most perceptive was Mairon the Maia.

But Melkor’s insight exceeded that of Aulë, for he perceived what that other Vala did not: that Mairon was in fact female, and had taken male raiment in order to gain apprenticeship, for Aulë did not love women and would not train them.

Therefore Melkor invited Mairon to his private chambers, and revealed that he knew her secret, and together they studied long the forging of strange and beautiful objects over the cold fires – unique in Valinor – of Melkor’s smithy.

Yet though Melkor taught Mairon much she did not know, she would not forsake the rule of Aulë for his own, whether openly or in secret; nor would she grant him his desire, of being the first to join with her in the body, for she professed to disdain all such fleshly intercourse.

Thus matters stood for a time.

There came a day, as had happened sometimes before, that Melkor forbade Mairon from his forge for a space, and labored long in solitude; and when his labors were done after many days, he sent for Mairon, and when she came to him, he showed her the fruit of his latest study.

It was an arrow with a wooden shaft, its feathers of a dark red recalling blood, its barbed point forged of black iron, gleaming wickedly in the cold firelight.

“It is like the arrows of flint Aulë bids us make for the hunting of the deer and the kine with Oromë and Tulkas,” said Mairon. She picked up the arrow, admiring its craftsmanship, then put it down again upon Melkor’s anvil.

“Indeed,” said Melkor. “But this arrow is finer far and much more to be prized. For it may be gathered again and reused once its quarry is felled, and it does not chip nor break like the arrows of flint wrought of the crafts taught by Aulë.”

“If that is so, I marvel that Aulë has not already devised such a thing himself.”

“Perhaps he has, in secret. Perhaps he does not wish such knowledge to be spread among the Maiar and the Eldar. These ‘lesser beings’, he thinks perhaps, are not to be trusted with such a dangerous secret.”

“Dangerous!” Mairon’s voice flared, and her hair blazed in consternation. “But I do not see how this is dangerous. How many Eldar who fall in the hunt and are sent to the confinement of Mandos might be spared from the horns of the cow and the claws of the bear, if these were used?”

“Think, my dear Mairon. What can slay a beast can slay a sentient being, or at least its flesh and blood. Should the Eldar ever fall to quarreling amongst themselves, if they had the secret of these arrows, it would be child’s play for them to use such tools to slay each other in great numbers.”

“Ridiculous!” Mairon scoffed. “Why would the Eldar ever do such a thing? They do not hate each other. There is no reason for them to–”

Melkor waved his arm; the arrow leaped up from the anvil, and its point stabbed Mairon in the eye.

She tore it out, the hot blood coursing down her cheek from her ruined eye socket. Curses streamed from her lips like lava from a fissure in the earth. “How  _dare_  you! This body is ruined! If I were a Vala, I would kill you where you stand…”

The faintest hint of a smile broke out on Melkor’s face. “Now do you see?”

Mairon’s mouth hung open.

“The Eldar have such fragile, delicate bodies, and they do not shift form or heal hurts at will as ours do. It would take but the merest of trifles for them to fall into acrimony. Should they be possessed of iron arrows, then the shedding of blood would swell the ranks of Mandos’ captives to a degree never yet seen.”

Mairon nodded in mute understanding.

“Therefore do the Valar discourage the sort of exploration that led me to forge this arrow. They prefer the Eldar to struggle along in benighted ignorance… as do they themselves. Only a fool such as Aulë would pass up such a brilliant student as yourself solely because of her gender.”

Mairon felt a warm blush creeping up her cheeks. She had stopped the bleeding from her eye socket, but the gory ruin of her eye remained as it was.

“I will not make that mistake, my dear Mairon. Serve me, and you can learn all that your heart desires to know. Serve me, and you will never have to bow to anyone again; never have to hide what you truly are.”

The offer was too tempting for her to refuse.

As Melkor knew it would be.

That day, Mairon the Maia, known to later ages as Sauron the Necromancer, in secret pledged her service to Melkor, later known as Morgoth Bauglir.

That day, Mairon gave up her virginity to Melkor.

And ever afterward, Mairon’s true form, beautiful and terrible beneath its male seeming, was blind in one eye.


End file.
